1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery management system and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's rapidly changing information age, user demand for small, light weight, and high functioning information devices continues to increase. For enhanced portability, information devices, e.g., a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS), a camcorder, a laptop computer, a smart phone, and so forth, use a battery as a main power source. The battery charges electrical energy and supplies electrical energy to various electronic devices.
Most information devices use a rechargeable battery having a high energy density. In particular, most use a lithium rechargeable battery, which has a high energy density per unit weight and a fast charge speed as compared with other batteries, e.g., a lead storage battery, a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, and a nickel-zinc battery due. Such a rechargeable battery performs a charge operation as well as a discharge operation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and, therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.